The present invention relates to an automobile anti-theft apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic anti-theft apparatus.
FIG. 13 shows a prior art mechanical steering wheel lock apparatus 51 for preventing the theft of a vehicle. The steering wheel lock apparatus 51 has a key cylinder 54 and a lock pin 52. A mechanical key, which is not shown in the drawing, is inserted into the key cylinder 54. The lock pin 52 is moved in accordance with the rotation of the mechanical key. When the lock pin 52 is connected to part of a steering mechanism of the vehicle, i.e., a steering shaft 53, rotation of the steering shaft 53 is prohibited. This disables turning of a steering wheel.
In recent years, electronic key systems, which start an engine without inserting a key into the key cylinder 54, have become popular. Accordingly, an electronic steering wheel lock apparatus, which electrically controls an actuator, such as a motor, to lock a steering wheel, has been manufactured. However, electrical noise may cause the electronic steering wheel lock apparatus to be actuated erroneously. Therefore, there is a demand for an electronic steering wheel local apparatus having high reliability.